Illness Illusion
by LovelyBlackRose
Summary: I was the doctor yet she insited that I was her patient. I had disturbing waves, she said. I laughed, I had an ilness? She never faltered, she seemed so serious. Yet my time with her was  a blissful illusion. She was my cure, my medicine. HanajimaxHatori
1. Chapter I: Your Patient

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Author Introduction: Hello! I'm Lovelyblackrose, but call me Nana. I have written only four fan fictions on Fanfiction. Three that are Inuyasha fanfics, one that is Fruits Basket. I suggest that you check out my Fruits Basket fan fic, which the pairing is TohruxAkito. I know people may not like this pairing, but check it out, seriously you might come to like it. Enjoy!**

**Illness Illusion**

Chapter I: Your Patient

"Hatori-san." The words slurred and seductively melted out of the woman's mouth. Hatori's eyes averted to the voice and sighed in embarrassment, for her.

"Oh, Hatori. Don't look so sad. I'll make you feel better." She giggled an earsplitting laugh. Bringing his hand to his head he gently rested his long fingers against his forehead, pressing lightly on his temples.

"Mika, please, I am busy right now, may you please leave?" He asked, struggling to retain the level of his voice. Nonetheless, Mika smiled and began to play flirtatiously with her hair and indicated with her index finger for Hatori to come. Once again sighing he tried to remain calm.

"Mika. Leave my office." He stated, a slight tinge of annoyance hanging at the edge of his voice. The woman wasn't faltered by Hatori's slight threat and continued her annoying behavior making seductive gestures. 'This is the one time I wish Ayame or Shigure was here.' He thought sadly. His wishes for once were granted to his liking and bursting into the room came in none other than Ayame.

"My dear Hatori-san! Your cousin, your fabulous cousin is here!" Ayame declared his snowy white hair whipping behind him. Hatori actually smiled a small smile at the appearance of Ayame.

"Its nice to see you, Ayame-san." Hatori greeted sincerely.

"Oh my. Oh my! Hatori, the ice-cold prince happy to see the lovely amazing dazzling Ayame! It's a miracle, a miracle, I say!" Ayame laughed and gazed at the woman sitting down now confused at Ayame's appearance.

"Who's this, Hatori?" Ayame asked, a frown starting to make his way to his lips. "Are-Are you che-cheating on me?" Ayame stuttered.

"Excuse me?!?!" Mika asked furiously. Hatori glanced back at the two and sighed once again cursing his luck.

"Oh my Hatori! You cheat on me with her! At least someone beautiful, at least someone beautiful!" Ayame whined letting out a heart-wrenching sob.

"Hello, Hatori-san, Ayame-san." Shigure greeted in his normally cheerful voice now entering the crowded office. A couple of seconds it took and Shigure let out a heart-wrenching sob the same as Ayame-san.

"You cheat on me too! With this Ayame-san and this woman. Oh you womanizer, you mananizer!" Shigure declared letting himself fall to his knees.

"Who are they?!?!" Mika asked incredulously

Thus began the crowded office argument of the century. With Mika leaving the office in angry flames, Ayame leaving in fake tears and Shigure leaning happily against the wall asking Hatori of his love life.

"Hey where's Hana-chan?" Arisa asked, slumping into the chair in a manly fashion. Tohru shrugged, "I hope she's not in danger." She commented.

"Gosh, Tohru! You're making me worry." Arisa declared.

"Sorry, Arisa! I just-just- thought that-"

"Its okay, Tohru." Arisa laughed. Of course shortly, Hana entered the half-empty room and sat down at the table with her friends. Her hands folded in her lap; the black nail polish gleamed in the light. There were quite a few stares directed at Hana from the people in the restaurant. A devil, Satan's wife, they would whisper. No, just Hana-chan. She wasn't gothic or any of those terms that most people would label her as; she just fancied the color. Same as anyone who like blue or purple.

"Damn, Hana. Where were you at?" Arisa asked, rising out of her manly fashion of sitting. Tohru nodded to at Arisa's question, though Tohru would have rephrased the question in her way.

"I had to escort my brother somewhere." She replied and motioned at the waiter to come to the table.

"Well, we're happy you're here!" Tohru smiled enthusiastically.

"I'd like green tea." Hana ordered and started to play with the napkin in her hand.

"I want some sprite. Lots of ice and no straw." Arisa commanded.

"May I have some water?" Tohru asked. The waiter nodded and astonished at the group of friends' completely different personalities. As Kyo might put it, a yankee thug, a psychic freak and overly nice chick.

After about a couple of minutes their beverages came and the waiter set them down at the table.

"Thank you." Tohru said.

"Nice job, you got my order right." Arisa praised.

Hana did not comment but sipped at her tea and than glanced at the man.

"The tea is nice, not the kind I favor, but nice." Hana replied at the staring eyes. The man smiled and went to help another table.

"So, Tohru you happy about the summer." Arisa said starting the conversation.

"I am happy no matter what season it is, but it is easier to not have schoolwork. What about you Hana-chan?"

"I decided to take a job. A psychiatrists assistant, its located in a medical building that also holds different doctors." Hana replied sipping her tea.

"Well you do seem to know how people feel, but don't' be too blunt to the crazy people. They're emotional." Arisa answered indicating on the emotional.

"So when do you start, Hana?" Tohru asked.

"Today, after our drinks. Don't you have a job?" Hana asked Tohru curiously.

"No, I just take care of Kyo and Yuki's clothes and the house. Sometimes I clean Shigure's room when I can. He's not that neat." Tohru replied. Arisa groaned.

"That pervert. I don't understand how you live with him! Shigure, god if he ever touched or said anything even slightly pervert I would punch smack dab into being a better author. And Kyo, Mr. Orangey. Shit he's the worse, so damn stubborn and stupid. I would punch him into his original hair color. Yuki, the prince. He's okay, but not that talkative." Arisa commented. Hana chuckled at some of Arisa's comments; she never failed to be amusing.

Tohru laughed, but quickly stopped figuring that maybe she was insulting her roommates with her laughter.

"So what's the medical place name?" Arisa asked, changing the subject.

"Orinoco Medical Building. It's located on Himaya Street and on the corner of Shigu Dr. You know the intersection of the streets of Shigu and Matamo." Hana explained, informing Arisa of the directions.

A few hours passed by, filled with laughing and reminiscing of various things.

"Well, I have to take my leave." Hana said sharing a private smile with her friends. Tohru and Arisa waved at Hana, also standing up to go their destinations.

"We'll visit you sometime!" Arisa yelled leaving the restaurant with Tohru.

Hana was slightly pushed into the subway and held onto a pole. She was a little out of place and her clothing did not match of the others in the underground bus. She was sporting a black dress that stopped at her knees, black socks covered her legs from toe to thigh and black loafers were worn. A black bow tie was tied at where the collar of the dress met and her hair was down and free today, the black wavy tresses falling against her back.

"My love life?" Hatori repeated.  
"Yes, your love life! How's that going?" Shigure asked lighting a cigarette; using one of Hatori's expensive ones. Hatori shook his head at Shigure and eyed him back, glaring at him.

"Oh, yeah. You don't have one!" Shigure laughed melting away Hatori's anger.

"So what's on your doctor assignment today?" Shigure asked puffing on the cigarette.

"I have to meet a psychiatrists assistant in a few hours and than I have to do a few medical document checkings." Hatori replied frankly.

"So that means I have to leave?" Shigure asked. Hatori nodded bluntly and did not bother to answer the foolish question. Shigure smiled and left the office taking a few of Hatori's expensive cigarettes. Before Hatori could object, Shigure left in a fast pace.

_Kana_

That one word was painful. It sent mere daggers to his mind and soul. He tried for a long time to brush her off but the sight of her, the memory of her was sickening. It brought back so many unfulfilled happiness and so many what ifs? Removing himself from his thoughts he stood up and left his office quietly; only the brisk sound of papers being printed was left behind him.

The woman spoke very long as if Hana did not understand her. Hana how ever kept in her anger and remained her patience, every so often tapping her finger on the table. Finally the woman finished and left Hana to sit down at her desk. Crossing her legs, Hana shuffled through a couple of papers. She figured all she had to do was nod and say 'is that so. How do you feel about that.' and she would get paid. Though fate had stored so much more for her, so much more. A quiet knocking played over the door and Hana raised her melodic voice for the person to hear.

"Come in."

A man came inside, strands of black covered his left eye, he donned a white dress shirt and black pants strapped with a leather belt. Sitting down in a chair across from Hana's desk he sighed inwardly.  
"Are you a patient?" Hana asked. Before Hatori could answer she waved him off and resumed speaking.

"It doesn't matter, you look like you need assistance." She replied

"I don't' need assistance with my life." Hatori replied acidic. She wasn't faltered by his coldness, "Yes you do. Your waves are disturbing." Hana answered.

"My waves?" Hatori asked confused.

"Yes, your waves. Did you not hear me?" Hana asked. Hatori was slightly appalled at the woman's behavior; it was just that he was used to people fawning over him. Not that he took pleasure in it, it was just what he was used too. She was a bit familiar, one of Tohru's friends, maybe.

"I heard you." Hatori answered sharply. Hana smirked at him.

"Do you have anger problems? Like Kyo?" She asked, the last bit came out as a thoughtful whisper.

"Kyo? Which Kyo are you speaking of?" Hatori asked interested.

"Kyo, Kyo Sohma?" Hana answered. "Do you know him?"

"Your Tohru's friends, ne?" Hatori asked.  
"I am." She confirmed, "You are Kyo's older cousin, related to that fool Shigure." Hatori chuckled, melting bits of ice in the conversations.  
"I have no time to chit chat or giggle, you're a patient." Hana said, freezing the melted bits of the conversations.

Hatori shook his head at her, "I'm not a patient." He said.

Ignoring him she asked his name.  
"Hatori, and yours?" He asked.   
"Hanajima but for short I prefer Hana."

"Hana?" It brought memories, if you take out the H and put in K, it was Kana. Coincidence?

"Kana." He whispered.

"Kana?" Hana asked confused, "Oh, I see. Your past lover." She said. Hatori's once calm stature raised his eyes to her, irritation lingering in his eyes.

"Mad, sad, full of rage. One word and it throws you into turmoil. You truly have no control over your emotions despite what your cousins say. You are a **patient."**

**Nana:**Hi, did you guys fancy that? I hope that was good enough chapter for a beginning. I'm not that talented at first chapters, but from this one I do good! If you have any concerns or questions, PM me or email me at my email address. It's on my profile. REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter II: My Medicine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, I have a bit of fancy for Hatori but that's all really. **

**Illness Illusion**

Chapter II: Your medicine

**Last Time…**

"_Hatori, and yours?" He asked.  
"Hanajima but for short I prefer Hana." _

"_Hana?" It brought memories, if you take out the H and put in K, it was Kana. Coincidence? _

"_Kana." He whispered. _

"_Kana?" Hana asked confused, "Oh, I see. Your past lover." She said. Hatori's once calm stature raised his eyes to her, irritation lingering in his eyes. _

"_Mad, sad, full of rage. One word and it throws you into turmoil. You truly have no control over your emotions despite what your cousins say. You are a __**patient."**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He didn't answer her, she was foolish and knew nothing of him so why bother? He bothered because no one had inflicted him that deep, even Ayame and Shigure knew what to not and what to talk about. He turned his head and his left bangs swiped slightly and he didn't meet her eyes. He look at her long fingers, black nails tapping on the desk in a rhythmic fashion.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" She asked.

"Do I have too?" He asked back.

"You don't have too, but I feel that you should. Are you frightened?" She questioned continuing the endless tapping. He was growing annoyed and slammed his hand on her fingers stopping the melody. She stayed quiet and didn't move.

"Does that make you feel better to take your anger out like that?" She inquired. He still didn't answer and her lips curled into a smirk. She shuffled around in the desk and pulled out a dummy made of soft cloth.

"Inflict pain on him, not me." She replied handing the dummy to me. Oh, I noticed my hand still gripped her and her pail skin was turning a shade of crimson. I quickly let go, but did not take the dummy. Was she trying taunt him with this behavior, taking out a dummy to him. He glanced at her face for any sort of reaction but she held the same expression she did before, serious and grim.

He sighed inwardly, "I do not need the dummy, I can handle the anger myself." He finally spoke.

"Ah, your speaking. Good start, your starting to believe in yourself." She answered. He was appalled, she talked to him as if he was a child.

"Hanajima-san, are you aware that I am doctor. I was here to examine you and make sure you were doing a good job." He stated. That should make her reason the length of her mistakes.

"I know. Hatori Sohma, doctor, Floor three," She paused, " and I am still a psychiatrist, a assistant psychiatrist but I have sensed disturbing waves from you. Its my job to examine the disturbed, ne?" She asked for confirmation.

He couldn't disagree with that, she seemed to be acting professional.

"I understand your protest, but I just want to say it's not in your resume to figure me out." He confirmed.

"I see. Than we'll rush into things to finish off quickly, I don't want to waste your time. Kana. She is your former lover and yet you still think of her and yet you say you are over her and want her to be happy. Still you emit feelings of regret and at her name you are filled with emotions." She started. "As I said before, you are a patient."

"Than give me medicine. I do not need to be treated by someone like you." He replied, annoyed.

She cocked her head to the side, "Than I'll be your medicine." She answered. Was she trying to flirt with him? No she wasn't, the woman seemed to not care of anything like that. So many thoughts were being processed in his mind and he struggled to regain conscious. He rested his long fingers against his temple, he could feel a migraine coming on. He hated them and at this time, Kami had forsaken him. So many thoughts, as Shigure said he thought too much, pondering for him was a hobby.

"When snow melts, what does it become?" He suddenly breathed out. He knew the answer, it turns into spring. Both Tohru and Kana had answered that to him.

"Hn?" She asked not quite understanding the question.

"When snow melts..what does it become?" He repeated.

"The snow never melts." She answered. He was slightly, he had expected her to say water or spring.

"The snow never melts.." He repeated her answer.

"Technically it does, but it melts and becomes snow again. In a way the snow never melts it will come back again without fail." _Without fail, without fail. _ He shook his head and brushed off the thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing. Do you have any medicine? Advil, perhaps?"

She nodded and pulled open a desk drawer, she opened the cap and popped out a pill. She handed it to him and he downed it; gulping water from his water bottle.

"Thank you."

"You welcome."

It was awkward, the way the spoke to each other and yet he was comfortable by it all. He was used to the silence and yet it itched him.

"Lunch." He mumbled. Her eyes averted to his and a questioned stare graced her features.

"Excuse me?"

"Lunch. I'll take you to lunch and than we can speak of this patient quarrel." A smile lit upon her and than turned into the smirk.   
"Lunch it is than. Tomorrow. Alright?" He nodded and stood up leaving the office.

_The snow never melts. It will come back without fail. Without fail. _

He shook his head and his black strands fluttered around him.

"Hello, Dr. Sohma." A nurse giggled and he acknowledged her with a slightly nod of his head. She giggled into fits of laughter and two nurses joined him. He noticed it, he was still holding the dummy. He groaned and tossed the dummy into a nearby trash bin.

"Hey, its Arisa. Is this Hana?"

"Yes it's me."

"Wanna go to lunch with me and Tohru?"

"I'm afraid I can't, I have lunch with Dr. Sohma."

"Sohma? What?"

"His first name is Hatori, he is the Sohma family doctor I think."

"You mean cold man with the left blind eye."

"Yes him."

"Why are you going to lunch with him?"

"He invited me and I believe that now he is my patient."

Arisa let out a string of laughs and started her profanities, making jokes about the doctor. Hana chuckled at a collective few of them but had no idea what the lunch would be like. Because it would be the most interesting lunch she would have with anyone.

**Nana: Sorry for the short chapter, I will make it up with next one. Thank you for my reviews, even if I got two. It makes me happy to know someone is reading my fanfic. I love you Lesser Master and SakixKyoFan. I hope I do the characters personalites good SakixKyoFan and hope that I keep them in character. If there are moments when they are not in character, I apologize. Here is your update! **


	3. Apology & Hopes

Apologies. I don't even think anyone waits for my updates anymore. I've had semester exams, things we call in my particular school 'dead week' and much more family issues. Though I don't like to abandon a story completley, even if it is on hiatus for a while. I'm learning I can't write three stories at a time. I will focus my attention on my story My Beloved God, until I complete it and then on to my story My Precedent Taiyoukai and then perhaps I will continue Ilness Illusion. I'm not sure of that story and because after My Precedent Taiyoukai I wanted to start a NarKag story. Thank you and you will see a update for My Beloved God in approximatly 4-7 days. Please review, or more likely a note that you actually still read and wait for this story or my other stories.


End file.
